Two Goddess One Camp
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Fire loving Nicole is the daughter of Aphrodite and shy Anna is the daughter of Hades. What happens when the two of them come to camp for protection. What are they keeping secret and what about the prophecy that Anna gave. NicoleXAnna PercyXAnnabeth
1. Chapter 1

**This is pre Lost Hero because I haven't read the Lost Hero books.**

The last thing I remember before I walked through the barrier with Nicole was that we needed protection and that the only good place to find it would be in a camp with a whole bunch of half-bloods.

When we got to the camp we walked straight threw the camp. People where staring at us probably wondering who we were.

"Hey Nick." Anna said grabbing my hand. "The plants aren't well their dying." She whispered.

"Well if I know you, you'll fix that." I laughed. "Come on we have to talk to the people who run this joint."

We started walking to the only actual house in the whole place. When we got there we saw two men. One was a centaur and the other was a man in a track suit who was drinking a diet pop.

"Look what we have here." The man in the jump suit said.

"My name is Anna daughter of Hades." Anna said pointing at herself. "She is Nicole daughter of Aphrodite and we are here because little birdie told us that if we want we can come here and be safe."

(Normal P.O.V)

Nicole was standing beside Anna as she was talking to the leaders of the camp. Nicole grabbed the Zippo lighter from her pocket. On the cover was different words for fire in different languages. She lit it then snuffed it out and kept on doing that till it was taken from her.

"Pay attention An." Anna hissed.

"Fine." She snatched her lighter back and looked at the two men.

"Well as I was saying." Dionysus said. "Anna will be in the Hade cabin with Nico and Nicole will be in the Aphrodite cabin."

Two people can up a boy and a girl.

"Hello I am Percy." The boy said.

"I'm Annabeth." The girl said.

Annabeth took Nicole to her new home and Percy took Anna to her new home.

When they got to the Aphrodite cabin Annabeth knocked and everyone turned to look at them.

"Guy's this is Nicole she will be bunking with you." Annabeth said then she left.

Everyone in the room gaped at her because she looked nothing like any other child of Aphrodite. She had pixie cut black hair with a strand of blue hair that was braded that came from the back of her left ear, over her shoulder to her armpit. She had a five piercings in each ear. She had a lip, tongue, nose and eyebrow piercing. Her left eye was pink on the right side but became purple; her right eye was red on the left and became amber. She had on a black wife beater (Would the female version be called husband beater) that had burn holes all over it showing a teal sports bra. Green baggy camouflage pants that were tucked into army boots. On her fingers were gold and silver rings that went up to the first joint of her fingers, they alternated and were only on her finger's. On her thumbs where small emerald rings.

She started coughing. "What the hell is that smell?" she asked pulling her shirt over her mouth. "Smells like you sprayed vinegar on yourself. I bet this place would blow if I lit a match."

They kept on staring at her. "What do I have something on my face?" She put her shirt down.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"It's the way I look."

Everyone nodded.

"You don't think I'm Aphrodite's daughter."

They nodded again.

"Fine." She sighed. "My dad was a military engineer and I was with him when he was stationed in Iraq so I caught onto all his habits and fashion sense."

Everyone let out a simitanisly 'Aw'.

"So where do I sleep. Preferably by a window and on the guy's side."

(With Anna)

"Alright one thing I should mention is that Nico can be a little moody so don't bug him when he's in that type of mood." Percy warned her.

"It's okay Nick can be like that sometimes." Anna said.

They both walked into the cabin and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Nico turned around and saw Percy with a girl who had long blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Her right eye was blue and the other brown. She had on a white dress that went to her knees and a army jacket over it that said Gomez and showed that the person who owned it was a engineer. She had pink high tops.

"Nico this is Anna she will be staying with you in this cabin." Percy said then he left.

"Hi." Anna said shyly.

"Hello. Who's Gomez?" Nico asked.

"My best friends adoptive father, he died an attack on their base in Iraq that's the main reason where here."

"Um." He didn't know what to say after that. "You can pick any bunk you want."

"Thanks." She put her bag on the closest top bunk. "So when's dinner?" She asked.

"In an hour."

(An Hour later)

Everyone was sitting at their respected tables. The only people who weren't at there was you guessed it Nicole and Anna. They were leaning against a tree making out.

"Shouldn't we be with the rest of the camper's?" Anna asked breaking away from their kiss.

"Soon I can't deal with those powder puffs." She latched onto Anna's neck biting and sucking onto it.

She moaned and put her hands in Nicole's hair.

"Anna Nicole where are you guys." Percy yelled.

Nicole released her girlfriend's neck and grabbed the jacket and shirt that were discarded a while ago. She put her skirt on and threw the jacket at Anna who was rubbing the saliva off her. She caught the jacket and put it on before they started to walk towards their mini search party that consisted o Percy Annabeth and Nico.

"Were where you guys?" Annabeth asked.

"Just looking around the camp." Nicole said and Anna blushed. "Come on An let's go eat something." She grabbed the blushing blondes hand and dragged her to the eating pavilion.

**Just to tell you I was writing this while on the bus coming home from my dad's. That last scene was kinda scary to write because I swear the person behind me was reading over my shoulder how creepy is that.**

**And check out the poll on my profile.**


	2. What The Hell Just Happened

The next morning the camp woke up to the sounds of groans, yelling and things breaking. Not in the way you think so get you mind out of the gutter.

A lot of people went to the arena to find Nicole and Anna sparing. Both were in sport's bra's, Nicole's was teal and Anna's was orange, and short short's, both black.

If you looked close enough you could see that their bodies were covered with burses, scar's and burn marks. Some of Anna's burns looked like hand marks.

In Nicolas hands were twin 9mm guns and in Anna's was a Bo stick (I love them because in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Donny's weapon was that)

They dodged and countered each other's moves with grace, not hitting the other person.

They were so into their spar that they didn't even notice that they had an audience.

Suddenly Anna kicked Nicole in the chest, she went flying into a thing of swords.

"That's it for today." Nicole announced rubbing her foot shaped bruise and sitting on the ground.

"Alri-" Anna started to say but she got a green aura around her and her eyes glowed purple and glazed over. "**When the fire start's they will die**." She said with a monotone voice. "**They will rise from the dead and bring peace to all, but not without sacrifice**." She turned towards the group of people at the entrance. She brought her hand up and pointed at Nico. "**You may be king but the queen will come back and you must choose the queen or yourself. One will light the sky on fire the other will bring life it's your chose and pick wisely not everyone is immune to the black flames**." She stopped glowing and her eyes turned back to normal. She collapsed onto the ground.

Nicole rushed over to the girl and put her on her back. "Shit not again." She checked the blondes pulse. "Damn." She straddled the girl's hips and started to pump her chest. "Don't die on me." She turned to Nico. "Kid come here." She yelled.

Nico ran over.

"Give me your hand."

Nico gave her his hand. She grabbed a pocket knife from the pocket of her shorts and ran it across his hand.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked bringing his hand back.

"I need your blood." She grabbed his hand. She put it to her mouth and started sucking to blood into her mouth. She let his hand go and brought it to Anna's mouth let the blood run into her mouth. Once the blood was gone Nicole sat up and spit whatever was left from her mouth onto the ground.

Anna started coughing. Her eye's fluttered open.

Nicole got off her and helped her up. "You have to stop doing that." Nicole said.

"You're a sadistic person you know that." Anna said spitting the blood out of her mouth, then passing out again.

Nicole caught her. "I know." She put Anna into her arms bridal style. She walked through the crowd and stopped at Chiron. "What she said will come true prepare for the worst to happen." She said.

"Alright but when she wakes bring her to the Big House."

"Okay." She walked on and went to the Hades Cabin. She put the blonde on her bed and sat down on the ground and started to play with a lighter. Flicking it on and off. "This is not supposed to happen." She mumbled to herself.

(Anna P.O.V)

I woke up smelling smoke and hearing the familiar snapping sound of metal on metal. I sat up and looked at my beautiful girlfriend in a trance. She had her lucky lighter that I bought her for her last birthday. Maybe that's why it's her lucky lighter.

"Hey." I said swinging my leg's around the side of the bed.

She looked up and pocketed her lighter. "Hey we have to meet up with the leaders."

"Alright." I changed into what I was wearing yesterday and threw Nicole a tank top.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and we started to walk to the Big House. When we got there the counsellor from each cabin plus Chiron and Dionysus. I sat in the empty seat and Nicole stood behind me leaning on the wall.

"So explain what that was about." Dionysus said.

"I predicted a death." I said bluntly. "I have no idea who's gonna die or how they will but someone important will die."

"Why did you point at me then?" Nico asked.

"Because you are part of the prophecy."

(Normal P.O.V)

Nicole tried to gauge the reactions of the people at the table. Most of them were shocked but some weren't even reacting

"That's all I can tell you." Anna said.

Nicole grabbed her lighter and flicked it open. "Black flames are referring to the flames in the lowest trench in the underworld. The queen is probably Nico's sister Bianca." She lit the lighter and put her hand over it snuffing the flame. "Either that or your first love." She snapped it closed and looked at everyone. "But I could be totally wrong."

"Why would my sister come back?" Nico asked.

"Don't know but someone is coming back and the fate of the world in your hands. No presser." She chuckled. "Sometimes the gods like to screw over the lives of their children. No offence Mr. D."

"None taken." He said taking a sip of pop. "So what do we have to do?"

"Let things pan out." Anna said. "If that doesn't work then all die." She giggled but stopped abruptly.

In the middle of the table a plant started to grow. Everyone started at it till it started to bloom the colour of Nicolas left eye. (Purple and pink) A brown powder started to come out of it surrounding the top of the plant into an oval the size of an adult male. A green hand came out of the smoke and stretched towards Anna with inhuman abilities.

Before it could touch her Nicole jumped onto the hand and had one of her guns pointed into the smoke. Her right eye was glowing and looked like fire was coming out of her eye. (Kinda like in Black Rock Shooter when the girls eye glows blue)

"No one touches her." She hissed making several people cringe back including Mr. D.

The thing started to snarl. "Well isn't it the daughter of Hep-"

"Finnish that sentence and I'll make you suffer a pain worse than death."

"What you don't want me to say daughter of _Hephaestus."_

_"That's it you die." She pulled the trigger and black blood came running down the plant. Seconds later the plant disintegrated. Anna cringed and grabbed her head for a few second then relaxed._

_There was a silence that lasted as long as it took for the flame to disappear from Nicolas eye._

_"Someone explain what just happened." Mr. D demanded. "And why did that thing just call you the daughter of Hephaestus."_

_"That thing is what we like to call a plant sucker." Nicole said as she wiped some of the black blood off her face and lick it off her finger._

_"We call it that because it sucks the life energy out of plants and only certain people can since them." Anna said. "I am one of them."_

_Nicole jumped off the table. "Those things follow whatever the hell is after us." Her gun disappeared into an earring the was the shape of a small gun. She put it into her ear. "As for the whole daughter of Hephaestus thing. Well that's true."_

_"So you're not the daughter of Aphrodite then." The councillor of the Aphrodite cabin asked._

_Nicole looked at Anna. "Go ahead tell them."_

_Nicole nodded. "Never said I wasn't but let me tell you all a story. Seventeen years ago the goddess of love and the god of fire finally said that they were tired of making all these Demi-gods so they were like hey since were married let's have a kid of their own. So they had a kid and then they had another bright idea. Let's not tell the kid that who their parents our and give them to a human who they trusted. Ten years later that same child found out that they could make any two people fall in love and control fire so they went to their adoptive father. He explained who their real parents were. So that kid spent the next seven years practicing their skill. When they were sixteen they met the daughter of Hades and her father when she was in the underworld trying to get her father back. In return for her father's soul she because the guardian to that girl."_

_"Around the time that the girl was born another girl was born." Anna said. "She was the daughter of Persephone and Hades. Unlike the other girl this girl grew up in the underworld and was taught everything she had to know. When she was fifteen she was playing with Cerberus she saw a strange girl trying to gain access to the underworld. She called her father and soon the other girl was captured and brought to the throne room. The girl explained who she was and why she was there. Hades thought that she was brave and had potential so he made a deal with her. Her father gets brought back to life and she has to be the guardian and train her daughter. She agrees and the two girls become friends. After a while they sense danger and head to the human world and start trying to find out who is after them."_

_"After a battle that they won they knew that they needed a place to hide out till they find who they are looking for. So they went to the one place that they knew that people would least expect them to hide. Here." Nicole gestured._

_"So that means-" Percy said._

_"Yep. I'm the daughter of Persephone and Hades." Anna said._

_"And I am the daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus."_

_"So that means." Everyone said._

_"Were goddess." Nicole and Anna said at the same time._

_**How did you like it. Is the ending to rushed and should I be more detailed in things. Check out the poll that I have going on.**_

_**PandaSoulEater ;)**_


End file.
